1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a computer program, and an information sharing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, computerization of various home electronics has been advanced. For example, a television receiver has not only a function of receiving video and sound contents of programs from broadcasting stations and displaying the contents but also a function of acquiring various kinds of information such as program guides and displaying the information. A television receiver including a network communication function can exchange various kinds of information with other receivers as well.
For example, JP-A-2006-50370 discloses a technique for displaying, when a user views a program content of a television broadcast in a television receiver, information concerning other registered users (e.g., thumbnail images of the other users and names, channels, and videos of contents viewed by the other users) in parallel to the program content. This allows the user to acquire, during the viewing of the program content, the information concerning the contents and the channels viewed by the other users. Therefore, the user can obtain a chance for viewing unknown contents and a chance for viewing contents together with the other users.